This is a request for a continuation of a grant to study the effects of the introduction of a compulsory, universal health services insurance program (Medicare) in the Province of Quebec on the volume and distribution of physician services, the quality of medical care (as measured by process variables), accessibility of medical care, public satisfaction with medical care, probable health improvements, the practice of medicine, and the use of hospital and clinic facilities. Surveys were conducted before and after Medicare involving a random sample of practicing physicians and of the population in the Montreal Metropolitan area and results have been published. A third set of surveys, identical to those previously conducted, is proposed to examine the situation after Medicare has been in effect for about three years. This would provide data at times roughly one year prior to Medicare, one year after Medicare, and three years after Medicare. A random sample of about 500 practicing physicians and a random sample of persons living in 6,000 dwelling units will be interviewed. An analysis of data collected in surveys thus far will be continued along with an analysis of data on hospitalizations to be available from computer tapes prepared by the Quebec Hospital Insurance Plan starting with the year 1966. A study of the effect of government payment for drugs on prescription patterns and drug usage will be completed, if this plan is put into effect as proposed.